His Mate
by xMWShade
Summary: SLASH PWP. Obediance was what it took to be the Alpha's mate. To do as you're told, and you please him. - "Behave pup or I'm going to have to punish you," Jake growled into my ear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this is the first thing I've written in a LONG time. Especially something that actually reached completion. I'm just a tad rusty in the writing department so please go easy on me. Here's a little SLASH PWP for you. Sorry if it's not that great, but please R&R?

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, I don't own it. I just like having my wicked way with the wolves! :D

**EDITED 8/1/2013: **Just to make sense of the small second part of this that I decided to write.

I smelled him long before I even felt his presence. That unique scent of pine and of dirt and musk, just pure male. All man, all my man, my Alpha, my mate.

His feral growl sent a shiver down my spine. I could already tell, just by the way it rolled off his tongue, that he was frustrated. It probably had something to do with the chat we had earlier on the beach. But I had a strong feeling that Paul had added some fuel to the fire.

Jacob's fingers roughly grabbed at my hips as he came up behind me and pulled me back into him. He was already hard against my ass. I couldn't hold in the moan as his teeth grazed my shoulder before he moved his mouth to my neck sucking hard. Once again I was the prey and he was the predator. The way that he liked to dominate me was a turn on.

"I want you naked, on our bed, ready and waiting for me in five minutes," he growled burying his head further into my neck, breathing in my scent. I was so turned on, and he knew I was, the way he growled told me all I needed to know. His hand trailed down my chest and stomach, coming to rest on my already hard cock. "I said NOW Seth," he ordered when I made no move toward the bedroom.

I whimpered as he gave my cock a slight squeeze when I finally went to pull away from him. I heard him chuckle at the squeak I gave when he slapped my ass as hard as he could. By now I knew not to say anything when he was in these moods. It was better to just comply with his requests than to argue with him. I'd made that mistakes once or twice at the beginning of our relationship. He usually took care of me once he'd gotten off. But those couple of times, I was left unfulfilled and left to tend to my own pleasure while he watched with that smug smile on his face. But with how long it's been since we've last been together I wasn't going to risk it. I needed him badly.

"You have three minutes! You better have that ass waiting for me pup," he yelled after me as I moved quickly down the hall to our room. I kicked my shoes off by the door and quickly undid the button to my shorts. If I wasn't ready like he requested I knew I'd be punished for noncompliance. I threw my shorts over towards the clothes basket in the corner and climbed onto the bed. I wish I could stop my heart from pounding in my chest, but when Jake was in this dominate phase it was exciting.

I stayed laying on my stomach waiting for him. When Jake was in his loving moods he was gentle with me. Those times we could spend hours just touching each other, exploring the other's body. I craved the hours we'd spend making love. But this wasn't one of those moments. No, something had to have happened while out on patrol and now Jacob was going to fuck me until he was satiated, until we both forgot all about our disagreement earlier.

My breath hitched when I heard his footsteps coming down the hall. I quickly got up onto my hands and knees when the doorknob started to turn. I stuck my ass out to him letting him know I was ready for him.

"You're such a obedient puppy, babe. Such a fucking sexy piece of ass," he ground out, his voice dripping with sex. I turned my head just enough to look at him. He gave me a cocky grin when he noticed I was watching him through hooded eyes. He slowly undid the button on his shorts and slide them down his thighs. I licked my lips at the sight of his erect dick just waiting to drill it's way home inside me.

"Down here on your knees pup," he demanded pointing to right in front of him. I scrambled off the bed and onto my knees in front of him. "Open," was all he said. I dropped my jaw as he grabbed a hold of his dick and guided it to my mouth. "Now suck!" I took as much of him into my mouth as I could, wrapping my hand around the rest of him. "So fucking good," he moaned. I pulled back on his cock leaving just the head in my mouth, sucking on it, and turned my eyes up to look at him. Jake had his eyes closed and his head tilted back. His hand rested on my head, and when I didn't resume bobbing my head along him, he thrust his hips causing me to deep throat him.

I allowed him to take control as he fucked my mouth with abandon. I knew he was getting close by the sound of his moans and how erratic his thrusts became. I was pretty sure if I wasn't a wolf, he would have hurt me by now. But I found it nothing but hot. The whine left my throat before I even realized it when Jake pulled himself from my mouth.

"On the bed NOW pup!" he demanded staring down at me. His eyes were completely black and full of lust. I complied quickly getting up into my knees and once again baring my ass to my lover. I felt him come up behind me grabbing each of my ass cheeks in his hands. I shivered when he ran his tongue along my crack spending a little extra time at my entrance. I felt him spit and spread it with his tongue. I knew that was about all the prep he was going to give.

He pulled his mouth away only to bring his cock to my entrance, spreading his pre-cum around before pressing the head into me. I moaned loudly pressing my face into the comforter when one hard thrust caused him to be buried completely in me. He had one hand guiding my hips back on him while his other ran along my back. The scream in my throat got lost in the bed spread as he pounded into me. The sound of our skin slapping together was driving me crazy. The scent of sex filling the room had my wolf demanding it's mate take care of him. I couldn't help myself, I slowly raised my hand to grab a hold of my own cock. Before I was even able to touch myself my hand was slapped away.

"Behave pup or I'm going to have to punish you," Jake growled into my ear. I don't even know when he'd pulled me up against his chest, but that was how I found myself. I whimpered as he licked my shoulder, his hands roaming ever part of my body but the one I wanted him to touch most. "Mmm, fuck Seth you feel so good." I felt myself clench against him when he hit my sweet spot. "You like that don't you baby?" he taunted, he was trying to get me to say something. But I knew his rules, if I said anything I'd be punished, and the worst punishment of all was not getting off. So I gave him the only response I could, I whimpered, and he laughed.

His thrusts started to become erratic and his moans more frequent and his teeth started to graze my neck. I bared my neck to him just as he reached his climax. I moaned loudly as his teeth sank into my skin. His tongue lapped at the wound as he slowly pulled out of me. "So well behaved," he whispered turning me in his arms to face him. One of his hands came up to my neck running over the mark he left, while the other trailed down my stomach and wrapped around my now throbbing member. For the first time all night his lips met mine in a searing kiss. I let his tongue meet mine as he ran it against my bottom lip.

"I want you to cum for me Seth." His hand tightening slightly as he continued the hand job. My hips bucked involuntarily as I felt myself slowly creeping toward the edge. I bucked one last time before letting myself fall. "Good boy," he whispered biting on my earlobe as my seed shot out coating our stomachs.

I whimpered again as he grabbed a towel and wiping my junk off us. He tossed it across the room at the basket before turning the light out and climbing into bed pulling me with him. "I love you baby boy," he whispered wrapping his arms around me from behind burying his face into my neck. I made a noise in my throat asking if I could finally speak. He chuckled running his fingers along my jaw. "You may speak now Seth."

"I love you too," I finally said reaching up and kissing his lips.

He pulled the blankets up around us, snuggling up to me. This was the loving Jake I craved. However, I'd take him either way. I couldn't deny that I absolutely loved when we cuddled after sex. "Mine. My mate," was the last thing I heard him whisper before he fell asleep.

Maybe our little disagreement earlier did some good. Perhaps now I'd be getting a little more attention from my mate.

"I'm all yours Jake. Your mate."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm so happy with all the favorites to this story. Glad you all like it. This isn't much, but I thought maybe you'd all like a little insight into what Jacob was thinking about. a few things were changed in the first part to fit with this, I don't think it was anything major. You just may want to read over it again before this. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, I don't own it. I just like having my wicked way with the wolves! :D

I felt like a creeper. I was standing just beyond the edge of the trees watching him, he was standing in the same spot as that day. The day that was one of the saddest yet greatest days of my life. The day that I imprinted on him was the day that his father had died. That tragedy was the only thing that I wish I could change about that day. Everything else was perfect about it.

This time however he was wearing a pair of black swim trunks low on his hips. He was just staring at the ocean. Sometimes I really wish I could be able to tell what he was thinking while we were in human form. I walked out of the tree line towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist once I was close enough.

"Hey baby," I whispered into his neck leaving a kiss just below his ear. "What's going on?"

"Hey Jake," he whispered back. He leaned back into me resting his head on my shoulder, baring his neck to me. I nipped lovingly at the bit of exposed flesh. "I'm just thinking. I thought you were out on patrol until tonight?" He turned in my arms so he could bury his head into my shoulder and wrap his arms around my neck.

"I was," I mumbled maneuvering so my forehead was resting on his. "Smelled your scent as I was running past and decided to check up on you. I know you've been feeling down lately," I explained squeezing his hip.

"I'm fine Jake, honest," I could tell he wasn't, not only could I feel it through the imprint link but the look on his face told me all I needed to know.

"No you're not pup! Now stop lying to me. I know it's hard, you miss your dad. And now your mom's moving on. It's a tough situation. You don't have pretend you're okay with everything when you're not." I grabbed his face between my hands and his eyes immediately down casted, a frown on his face.

"My mother is a grown woman, she can do whatever she likes. Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. But that's not it," he replied into my chest clinging onto me tighter. Crap, why do I get the feeling that his mood lately has something to do with me?

"Please tell me what's the matter Seth. How can I fix whatever it is that's bothering you if you don't talk to me?"

He sighed pulling out of my arms completely, turning back to the ocean and sinking down on to sand. "You're never around anymore Jake," he finally said running his fingers through the sand. "Even after you took Alpha of both packs you were still around. But now, I'm lucky if I see you for 5 minutes a day, of course unless it's pack business, then I just get to listen to you boss us around. I don't… I don't even remember the last time we've been together Jacob."

Well FUCK, have I really been neglecting him? "Shit Seth!" I sat down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him as close to me as I could. "I didn't even realize. Fuck baby I'm sorry. Everything has just been so fucked up lately that I'm getting a little overwhelmed."

"It's whatever Jacob. I don't care." I went to grab at his hand when he got up, but he just pulled it away from me and walked over to his backpack. He slung it over his right shoulder, his back still to me. "I'll just see you at home. Maybe, I guess." And he walked away. What - The - FUCK? Obviously he cared if he's acting like this about it.

I watched him walk away. What else was I supposed to do at the moment? I couldn't leave Paul out on patrol all by himself, Alpha or not I just couldn't skirt on my own duties. I ran back into the tree line and quickly stripped off my cutoffs and phased.

"Five minutes my fucking ass!" Paul's voice immediately came through.

"Shut the fuck up Paul! I'm not in the mood for your shit right now!" I growled taking off in the opposite direction of where he was.

"What's got your tightie-whities in a twist? Seth not give it up to you?" he snickered.

"I fucking mean it Paul! I swear I'll have you running patrol by your-fucking-self for a week if you don't shut the hell up!"

"God Jake! I was only joking with you." He shut up after that. Only every so often he let loose the odd stray thought.

I put a mental block up so he couldn't hear my thoughts at all. What the hell was I going to do about Seth? I hadn't meant to neglect him. But fuck it all, trying to keep track of all these wolves was starting to be a lot.

"I'm going home," I told Paul after about an hour later. I really needed to make things right with Seth, and me being out on patrol just thinking about it wasn't going to help our situation.

"What the fuck Jake? You're the one who set the damn schedule now you're ditching?" He sounded more amused then pissed off, well he could just punt anyways. And anyways, so what, I'm allowed to change the rules as I see fit right?

"Shut up! I have to go fix some shit with Seth," I told him honestly heading off towards the house I shared with my mate.

"Whatever Jake. Go fuck the pup."

"At least that's better than getting the images of the last time you fucked my sister," I bit back before phasing out and pulling my shorts on.


End file.
